If You Can Hear and Remember Me
by AyanamiEraclea
Summary: FINALE POSTED! WOO HOO! When you forget the one you love, wouldn't you die to remember who so and so you know who was and what he meant to you? Delphine's in that situation. And she'd die to remember Cicada.
1. Prologue

OK, I know I have ten or eleven fics I need to update, but I can't until I get reviews. If I get at least one review on each fic I'll update them all. So, here ya go! This is my fic. AU. The story doesn't begin here, I'm doing background info. I want to thank Dio-Sama for being a great friend, and my first friend! So on wit da fic! The 'it' is basically the Exile and what happened in the show.

Prologue

The Question

"Cicada?" Delphine was on sitting on the windowsill above Cicada. He looked up at her. "Yes, Delphine?" She smiled sweetly at him, and the smile turned to a frown. "What if we lose each other? Like, what if something happens to you or me?" He sat, thinking of the question. Why would she think such a thing? "I…I do not know, Delphine. I really don't. I'm sorry." "That's OK." A tear ran down her soft cheek and it pretty damn well near broke Cicada's heart. "I'm afraid. I haven't been feeling well lately and I remember it, Cicada, I REMEMBER IT!" Cicada jumped up on the windowsill and held her small body. She was crying, hard crying. He caressed her upper arm and tried to soothe her. Something was not right. The sunny, happy girl he used to know was gone, and replaced by an unhappy, frail creature. "Nothing is going to happen to us." Cicada whispered in her ear. Her body was now shaky and cold. He rocked her back and forth. "Shhh. I'm here, don't cry." When he found that no words could cure her, he just held her. He did so until she cried herself to sleep.

An hour later, after comprehending what had happened, Cicada carried her to bed. "What has happened to you? You aren't eating, you haven't slept, Delphine, please, just tell me." He knew she wasn't awake to hear, but he couldn't help but ask. "OK." He walked out in the hopes that she'd come when she was awake.

When he went back into the room, he felt her forehead. "You're burning up." Then he noticed something. Instead of her chest moving up and down slowly, it was racked and moving faster. It had something to do with her breathing. He put his ear to her mouth. She was breathing shallowly. "Delphine?" Then the breathing stopped. And the nightmare began.


	2. HeartStopping and Little Girls

Three reviews...I must say, wow! Madame de Burb gave me a very good idea...hmmm, maybe Cicada will give her CPR. Very good. Thank you Sayuki Lvr for all that time on reviews for every fic. I will be working on this and "Second Chance for Life and Love". And Dio-sama, ha ha, very humorous, Pizza Hut and DDR, hilarious. Cicada on a DDR, might do that next...heh, heh. This is a SI fic, or self-insertion, and if you don't like it, too bad. All of the characters are in modern day Earth. But this is still post-Exile.

Chapter 2

Heart-stopping and Black

Cicada held his breath. He shook Delphine in an attempt to awaken her. He couldn't believe it. He cried out her name and pounded the floor with his fists. He could very dimly remember what the Guild taught him to do in a situation like this. He very gingerly put his folded hands on her chest. He pushed and she choked; the shock had pressed her heart. He pushed again and she screamed. He tried to calm her and she fell back into a critical state. He kneeled in front of her and pressed his mouth to hers. He breathed into her mouth. He found that wouldn't work. He sat, unable to understand what was going on. "Del...oh, fuck. Where's the phone? Phone, phone, where the hell is the phone?" He scrambled throughout the house and could not find it. He decided he would run her to the hospital. He heaved her limp form on his back. He put her arms around his shoulders. He ran out of the house.

It started to pour out. He didn't care. He was getting her to that fucking hospital if he died in the attempt. So he ran in the pouring rain. She was bouncing against him like a sack. Her heart stopped beating. But he knew she was still alive. He pretended to hear her breathe. He knew she wasn't, but the thought that she was comforted him. The simple thought drove him to get her help. He felt her arms slip. He turned around and tripped in the mud. He had a cut on his lip but didn't care. Delphine was lying in the mud and he had to resmue the journey to the hospital. He picked her up. She might have already been dead. He could feel a barely there bump-bump, bump-bump in her heart and he sighed with relief. "Let's get you help." He said in a hollow voice.

He ran across town, across Claus and Lavie's neighborhood, into the city where Dio and Lucciola lived. They lived about a block from the hospital. They were walking to the local arcade slash Pizza Hut (a little pun for Dio-sama) and they jumped in puddles along the way. "You know, I don't think they live anywhere_ near_ here. They live in that really cool city with all those cool places and shit like that." "Cicada, live there? Yeah right." They laughed. A familiar figure zoomed like a blur past them. "Was that...?" "No way. It couldn't have been..."

Cicada had finally made it to the hospital. He was sopping wet in front of the receptionist. The girl was at least six feet tall. She was a bored looking girl with long purple hair. She wanted to be at a rave and even had her pacifier with her, but she was stuck. "So, explain this to me again. This chick started crying and you put her to bed. Then you went in to check on her and she stopped breathing?" Cicada nodded, and then passed out with exaustion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few hours later, he woke up on a waiting room couch. The waiting room had a big screen, pool table, vending machines, a pinball machine, and a Dance Dance Revolution. On an armchair across from him was a woman of about 40 years of age. She beamed at him. "Tired, aren't we?" Cicada was working that night's events through his head. "Where's Delphine?" He cried. "The girl is in the emergency room. Things aren't looking to good, I'm afraid." Her black hair was tied like Sophia's. It seemed to move with every beat of her heart. "I'm afraid you can't go see her yet. My name is Head Surgeon Kisara Kisarami." "I'm Cicada." "Cicada what?" He paused. He never really had a last name, so he made one up. "Cicada Risiden." "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Risiden." "Likewise, Miss Kisarami." "Call me Kisara." "Right."

At that moment, four little girls rushed in. Two he recognized immediatly as Holly Mad-Thane and Alvis Hamilton. One of the others looked like a mini-Kisara, and the other was not familiar. "So Cicada's the guy who passed out in front of the Wicked Bitch of the West?" Holly blurted. "Lily is not a bitch, Holly. She doesn't like it here, but she must work." "No excuse, quite frankly. Hi, Cicada!" Al beamed at her protector. He was her old guardian, and was his guess that she now lived in the hospital. "Hey, kiddos..." He said in that still hollow voice. "You know Miss Al and Miss Holly?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I was their old guardian along with Delphine." "OK, then this is my daughter, also named Kisara, and her friend Sparkie Spiritra. They also live here with me. Say hello, girls." "What a geek." Kisara said, obviously unimpressed. "Are you a goth?" Sparkie asked. "Girls!" Miss Kisarami scolded. Cicada laughed. "It's OK. Yeah, Sparkie, I guess you could say that." All four girls exchanged excited glances. "Wow, Cicada, I never knew that!" Sparkie looked him up and down. "Nope. He's more of a troubled punk type." "That makes him even cooler! Have you seen Dio lately, Cicada?" Al asked. "Can't say I have." "Oh." Al's face fell. Cicada had known that she had always had a little crush on Dio, strictly speaking. "Hey, guys, let's show him!" Sparkie said. Cicada had noticed that she seemed to be the leader of the group. They took out a card from under the pool table. It had all of the girls signatures on it and GET WELL SOON was written in Al's tidy handwriting. "We feel really bad about your girlfriend getting sick like that, so we made this, I guess." Sparkie said. It obviously wasn't her idea, but she had to take part, as she was the leader. Cicada choked back tears. "Thanks, girls, I'm sure she'll love it..." "Are you gonna cry?" Al asked. They all sat on the couch with him. They were like little sisters to him, and he was their protector. "I'm fine, girls." "Hey, Cicada, ever seen the movie Wayne's World?" Sparkie asked. "No, don't do it, Cicada!" Kisara warned. "It's only the most retarded movie in the world." Al sighed. "It'd screw up your mind forever!" Holly cried dramatically. "No, I haven't." Cicada said. "No!" All of the girls except Sparkie cried. "Yes! MWHAHAHA!" She yelled. She switched on the television. They all sat and watched. It was peaceful, for now.

Wow, lot's of stuff. R&R.


	3. The Secret

Ok, I'm back with the ACTION finally! OK, this chap's a tearjerker, so if you don't like that type of thing, don't read past here, or skip to the final chapter. Oh, yeah, and Dio-sama told me that Formica is…dum, dum, dum! A boy! I'm trying to write another fic on that, but I promised ya'll that I'd finish this first. The girl that replaced Formica is Kitami. Kitami is Formica's twin sister. Formica keeps getting drunk and high, and on the day he's supposed to go to the Guild, he's really fucked up. So, Kitami, having secretly watched all of his training, cuts off her hair and goes instead. She is in the Guild for all these years, and in the next fanfic, a post-exile fanfic, the rest discover the truth. That's a long story short for ya! So the auburn haired girl will have something to do with this!

Chapter 3

The Secret

Delphine woke up in an emergency room bed with a scream. One of the nurses, a girl with short, auburn hair (this is important later) walked over to her. "Miss?" Delphine looked at her. "Please, make it stop!" Delphine put her head in her hands and cried. All she could do was cry. She couldn't stop. The nurse closed her eyes. _I knew this would happen. How will I tell Cicada?_ She thought. The nurse tore out of the room to go find Kitami. She decided to check the waiting room first. Inside she saw Holly, Al, Sparkie, and Kisara asleep on the couch. On the armchair, waiting for any news, was Cicada. "Well?" He snapped. "I don't know." she said, trying not to let Cicada know who she was. After all, she was partly responsible for his death. The girl, obviously, was Kitami. Her new name was Kitami Ayakida, and her brother, Formica, lived with her. "Where's Ms. Kisarami?" She asked. "She left. I don't know where she went." Kitami blasted off like a rocket. She ran throughout the hospital before crashing into Ms. Kisarami.

"Miss Ayakida, what is the matter?" "The patient!" Kitami was frantic and out of breath. "Slow down, Kitami. Which patient?" "The girl! The one that came in with the boy that passed out!" "Heavens no!"

Both women raced through the hospital to the crying Delphine Eraclea.

"Miss, is there something a matter?" Kitami, her voice unsteady and shaking, said. "Just make it stop! Please, just make this stop!" "What?" "All of it." Delphine's voice went from a shrill cry to a hollow whisper. "Are you in pain, dear?" Ms. Kisarami asked her quietly. "I don't like my thoughts. They are so real, like memories. Like memories." "Memories? What is your name, dear child?" "I don't know!" Her voice came back to a shrill cry. "Please, just help me, just someone, please…" And her voice drifted off. She broke into tears. An icy fear ran through Kitami's body. She didn't remember them, but she remembered events that took place in the Guild. "Shit." She said under her breath. She swore because, no, it wasn't possible…could Delphine forget Cicada as well? _No! It wouldn't happen! It's impossible! Just can't get paranoid._ Kisarami put a hand on Delphine's forehead. She shook her head and turned to Kitami. "We must go summon the boy."

Wow, I wonder how Cicada reacts to this…reviews for the poor, please, kind sirs and madams.


	4. The Feeling

OK, I decided to only work on this one for the time being. So, here's chapter 4. Oh, yeah, and if you want me to do _next_ chapter within the next decade…you'll see my demand at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 4

The Feeling

Kitami walked slowly down the hall to the waiting room door. Her hand was shaking as she turned the knob. What would Cicada think of her? She closed her eyes as she opened the door. Cicada jumped up. "What the hell is wrong with her?" "I think you should see this, sir." She said, disguising her voice and putting her mask on.

She led him down the hallway to Delphine's room. She opened the door. The still crying Delphine was lying there with her head on her knees. Immediately Cicada tried to rush over, but Kitami held him back. "Leave her for now." "I can't. Do you realize that I love her?" Kitami grew silent. In her head she said "Yes" and a tear ran down her cheek. "Go ahead." She said.

He ran to her and threw himself on top of her. "Delphine? Can you hear me?" He cried. He shook her shoulder. "What is this feeling? I was once cold, but now, I am so warm." It was nothing more than a whisper. "It's me." "Who is me?" "It's Cicada." "I do not know a Cicada. I do not know. I just thrive, and now I am fading to black." "Don't talk like that!" He kissed her cheek. "That was a rush. A rush of warmth. Stay with me, O naive feeling. I shall be warm. I shall thrive." Cicada sat and thought. What the hell is wrong with her? Why did she say she didn't know a Cicada? Kitami spoke up. "She doesn't even know her name. We think she had a heart attack and that it destroyed her brain cells and erased a lot. She has central knowledge; without the memories she is smarter, more poetic, if you heard that in her words. But her memories are erased. Except for…" She shut her mouth. "What?" Kitami let it all out.

"I'm sorry, Cicada! Can't you tell it's me?" He looked at her harder. "Formica?" "That is who I pretended to be. My real name is Kitami. I am his twin sister!" "Formica is a man?" "Yes." "Why would I be mad?" "I let Lucciola come and kill you. I didn't mean harm…I was…distracted…" She blushed ever so slightly. Just minutes before Lucciola had come; she had been having a "talk" with someone. She was talking to another guard, one who saw right through her act. His name was Fallon. He saw right through her because, oh, well, that would spoil it…I'll tell you later…

"It doesn't bother me. If it meant no harm, I'm not upset. So…Delphine, she had a heart attack?" "Yes." Cicada blinked back tears. He never cried and he sure as hell wasn't going to start. "Delphine-chan, please don't die." "Actually, it's very unlikely that she will." "Good. So, what else didn't she forget?" "The Guild at the Rebellion and Exile. The terrible times she had. She wouldn't remember our names." She said quietly. "This must be hell for her." "I bet it is." They looked down at her. She began to speak again. "What has happened to me? I was so cold. Then so warm. Now I am so cold." Cicada looked down at her. "Where is my feeling? Is it gone, never to come back, leaving my empty shell with no soul to wander around for eternity?" Cicada swallowed hard. It hurt him to see her like this. Her words were beautiful and fit her, though. "I'm here now, Delphine." "What is Delphine?" Tears burned his eyes, but he wouldn't let any fall. "May I?" "Go ahead." He laid down and put his arms around her. "O, my feeling, you have chosen to take form as a person. A man. Holding me." Cicada held her tighter. "I will leave. Are the girls asleep?" Kitami asked. "Yes." "Very well." She left. "My sweet feeling." Was the last thing Delphine said before falling asleep.


	5. The Home

I hoped you liked my last chapter! Poor Cicada…and I expected every perverted man on the site going "NO! SHE HAD A HEART ATTACK? DON'T LET HER DIE! SHE'S TOO HOTT TO DIE!" :) LOL. Poor Delphine and Cicada…Kitami as well. :( Here's chapter 5 "The Home"

Chapter 5

The Home

Cicada automatically appointed himself Delphine's personal caretaker. He stayed with her that entire night. Only when he felt her breathing into his chest did he sleep peacefully. When he didn't, he'd lay awake until she began to breathe again. He didn't know how to react in a situation like this. The next morning, he got up and went down to the cafeteria to get her something to eat. He faced a waiting Sparkie when he got there. Coming to the table were the other three girls. They did NOT look happy. Except for that Kisara girl. She was spacey. "Hello, Cicada." Alvis said angrily. "We thought you were kidnapped. You scared us. I mean, we got up at midnight wondering where you were. Where WERE you?" Holly scolded. Kisara turned to Cicada. For the sake of the group, she nodded briskly. There something unsettling about the way that girl acted. Kisara stood up. For the first time Cicada remembered, Kisara spoke. "Miss Ayakida took him to the one he loves. Is that so wrong? She is very hurt. Do you understand?" She picked up her briefcase and left. "Strange kid. Nice, but strange. We're sorry. You just scared us." "It's OK." He went up and got Delphine an apple juice carton and a grapefruit. He brought it up to her. She woke up and looked around. Her eyes fell on Cicada. "Oh, hello. Where am I?" "You're in the hospital. You had a heart attack." "Oh. Who are you? Oh, now I remember, but you're a real person, not just a feeling. I apologize." Cicada's face fell. _Don't get your hopes up. Kitami wouldn't tell you anything bad if it wasn't true. She still doesn't remember me…_Cicada shook it off. "So." Delphine's eyes narrowed. "What?" "Does my "feeling" have a name?" Cicada noticed how much she was acting like Dio. Delphine laughed. "My name is Cicada." "Why did you do that last night?" Cicada wasn't going to tell her. _I have to see if she really loves me. She'll remember over time if she does. I can't tell her... _"I tried to calm you down." "OK." At that moment, Ms. Kisarami came in to check on her. She smiled. "I see you look much better than you did yesterday." "I feel like I got hit by a truck." Ms Kisarami laughed. "Well, that's how most patients feel. May I talk to you for a moment, Cicada?" Cicada stood up. "Sure." They walked outside of the room.

"Cicada, we can't keep her in the hospital for very long; I can tell by seeing your financial records. The problem with that is that her health isn't stable enough to send her to your home. I heard you ran all the way down here." "Yeah, my car broke down." "Which means that if she had a more serious heart attack, she might not make it." "What are you saying?" "I would like you to come to my home to stay." Cicada was blown away. "What about our possessions?" "You may bring them with you. I will drive you. It's no problem." "I really don't want to trouble you." "No. I don't want to trouble _you_. She may look better now, but if this happens again, she might die. That was just a scare. The next one _will_ be serious." Cicada swallowed hard. A chill ran through him. "Very well."

That night, since Ms. Kisarami's shift would end and she'd get a 2 week vacation, the girls packed up and Cicada carried Delphine, who was very much acting like Dio, trying to get down, to the car. "I don't like you touching me!" Cicada laughed. "It needed to be done." Then the girls, except Kisara, argued over who got sit with Cicada, AKA: Mr. Dude, a little nickname for him. Al ended up doing so, with Sparkie sitting in the back with Kisara and Holly. On the other side of Cicada was Delphine. Sleep quickly overtook her and she leaned on Cicada's shoulder. Cicada caressed her upper arm. It was about an hour drive to Cicada and Delphine's house. Cicada grabbed his CDs, his CD player, his guitar, Delphine's "Lemon Love" by Aslyn CD, her guitar, and clothes for the two of them. He also called Dio and Lucciola to tell them that something happened and that they would be out for a few weeks. "What happened?" "It's private." "What's wrong, are you and Delphine getting married?" Dio joked. "If you must know, your dear sister had a heart attack." "What?" "It wasn't bad, but we have to live in the head surgeon's house until she's completely cured." "Oh, darn." Lucciola laughed. "I'm being serious." "Fine, Cicada, go be serious. WE are the sort of people who think serious is a foreign language. Isn't that right, Lucciola?" "Aye, aye, sir!" He saluted Dio. "Bye, then." "See you." Cicada hung up, grabbed the bag, and ran out to the car. "Is everything alright?" Al asked. "I'm fine." "OK."

After another 45 minutes, they made it to Ms. Kisarami's house. Kisara got out and went straight up to her room. Al, Holly, and Sparkie went on their bikes for a while. Ms. Kisarami showed Cicada where he would be sleeping, and she showed her the room where Delphine would be sleeping. "Miss Ayakida also lives here. Her room is down the hall. Good night." She left. Cicada put Delphine on her bed. He kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Delphine."

Ok, that's done. Chapter 6 is coming soon!


	6. The Plate

OK, I am an incredibly lazy person, so starting here; Ms. Kisarami will be called Kisarami. And I've decided definitely what I'm going to do after this and "Second Chance for Life and Love" is over. I shall delete everything else and work on a Delphine Yuri fic! Maybe DelphineXSophia or DelphineXTatiana. And I thought I hated Yaoi…only this is Yuri…but that's girl Yaoi…oh, well.

Chapter 6

The Plate

Over the next two weeks, Cicada and Kisarami watched Delphine like a hawk. Delphine would throw tantrums and cry because she couldn't remember anything. She realized that her name was Delphine because that's what everyone was calling her. "Cicada, I need help!" She'd say when she was allowed to get out of bed. She needed to be watched in case she fell or anything happened. Kisara became increasingly quiet and Al, Holly, and Sparkie were doing anything they could to help. Kitami tried to help Delphine remember things. One day, everyone went out except Delphine. Kisarami was testing if Delphine could stay alone for a while. Cicada highly resented this task. "We need to see if she's progressing at all." Kisarami said kindly, but firmly. Cicada did not want to, but he left the house. Delphine sat on her bed and read a book for a few hours. "I'm hungry." She jumped down the stairs to the kitchen. She got herself a plate and tried to go to the table. But she fainted. The plate flew out of her hands and shattered.

When she had come to, she tried to remember what happened. "Oh, no, I broke it!" She cried when she saw the shattered plate. "I have to fix it!" She sank to her knees. She put the pieces together. Then she ran to get the glue. "Fit, you fit a few minutes ago!" She had cut her hands with the pieces and now the floor around her was covered with blood. She sat and cried that she was going to get in trouble.

When they got home, Cicada was the first one through the door. Upon seeing Delphine and the plate, he rushed to her. "What happened, Delphine?" "I was h-hungry, and I g-got a p-plate and it b-broke!" "What happened to your hands?" "I t-tried to f-fix it! Am I j-just s-stupid?" Cicada did not say a word. "Do you hate me?" Once again, Cicada had to blink back tears. "I'll be right back. I'm not upset with you." He went out and got Kisarami. "You girls stay out here." Kisara nodded and went to the porch. "What happened? Is Delphine hurt?" Sparkie asked. "Please stay here." "OK." Holly said disappointedly. The three girls went on their bikes.

Kisarami went in to see Delphine, still sobbing. "Oh, dear. It's OK." Kisarami went over and kneeled down in front of Delphine. "This plate did not mean anything to me. Look." She took out a plate identical to the broken one. She dropped it on the floor. Delphine laughed like a child. "It's OK. You didn't do anything wrong. Cicada, could you clean her up while I clean this up?" "Sure." "The first aid kit's in the second bathroom." "Gotcha."

Cicada led Delphine up the stairs and to the bathroom. "Do you think I'm stupid?" "No, of course not." "Good." He wrapped the bandages around her hands in silence. "You need rest, Delphine. Why don't you go up to bed?" "OK." She skipped up to her room. "Dammit, Delphine, why did this happen to you? Whatever the Guild did, we're fucking sorry already!" "Cicada?" Kitami was behind the door. "Kitami? What's wrong?" "She didn't deserve it." Then Kitami fled to her room.


	7. The Song

This chapter contains one of the best songs ever. "Broken" Seether featuring Amy Lee.

Chapter 7

The Song

Cicada had an idea. He would get her into music again. He got her guitar out of its case and brought it into her room. "Hey." Delphine looked up from her novel. "Hello, Cicada." "Remember this?" "I remember my material things and stuff I've learned. I just don't remember events…and people." She grew silent. She ran her fingers across the guitar. "I miss this." "Go ahead." She picked it up. "Where's my CD player?" "Here you go." "There's a splitter if you want to listen with me." "Do you want to?" "Sure." He sat on the couch with her. She put the Punisher Soundtrack in and pressed play. Then she flipped it to her favorite song. "Do you like this song?" She asked. Cicada tried to speak, but the words got caught in his throat. This was "their" song. "Yeah, I guess." He began to sing to her.

_**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh.**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your away.**_

_**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well.**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal.**_

Delphine started to sing with him. It surprised him but he let her.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away.**_

_**Gone away. You don't feel me here anymore.**_

"I want to try." "Sure."

_**The worst is over now.**_

_**And we can breathe again.**_

_**I wanna hold you high; you steal my pain away.**_

_**There's so much left to learn.**_

_**And no one left to fight.**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal my pain.**_

She remembered the song…how could she remember it? Cicada looked at her and she smiled.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open.**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough.**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away.**_

She was playing like she was normal. Cicada knew she had played for many years, but not in this condition. It was like when she forgot a song she'd go "Sorry guys, don't remember that one. Jeez, it's that memory of mine!" But she couldn't remember anything but that song.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open.**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough.**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away.**_

_How in the hell does she remember this? I have to ask Kisarami._

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open.**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough.**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone.**_

_**Gone away.**_

_**You don't feel me here anymore.**_

The song was over. "I only like that song." She took the CD out. Cicada did not ask her anything, just let her go. Without warning he felt her lips fall onto his. Then she got up, apologized quietly, blushed, and tan out of the room into the kitchen.

Wow…r&r.


	8. The Blizzard

The legend never leaves...punishment cannot and will not stop her! Yes! Sparkie Spiritra is back with a whole new chapter to If You Can Hear And Remember Me! Coolness? I know ya'll missed me! So here it is. Major chapter and a tearjerker.

Chapter 8

The Blizzard

Delphine sat by the window with Al playing a board game. "Al? Do you know who I am?" Al looked startled. "Uh, Delphine...what do you mean by that?" "Did you know me before my accident?" "Yep." She rolled her dice and moved to the cooresponding spot. "Well?" Delphine said impatiently. "Well what?" "What was I like?" Al didn't want to tell her how horrible she was. And how she captured her and her friends Claus and Lavie. And how she brainwashed her own brother...which eventually almost cause his death. And finally, how she saw Cicada "die" and did nothing about it until it was too late. "I...you were...um..." "Fine." It started to snow lightly. Delphine got up, grabbed her coat, and went outside. She ran down the sidewalk. Al stood up but could not move. Her feet were glued to the spot. Her mouth was glued shut. Meanwhile, Delphine tore down the street. Her legs carried her farther and farther away from home. She began to cry in anger and frustration. Not at Al. But at herself. For letting this happen and being so helpless...

It began to snow harder. It soon became so thick that Al couldn't see out the window.

Later that night, Cicada, Kisara, and Kisarami came home, followed by Holly and Sparkie playing snow tag. Al almost collapsed. What was Cicada going to do when he found out..."Where's Delphine?" Cicada asked. Al snapped back and ran to him. She collapsed into him and buried her face in his chest. "She's...She's g-gone!" Cicada couldn't believe her. "What do you mean, gone?" "Sh-she asked m-me w-what she was l-like and I c-couldn't tell her, and sh-she l-left!" "Where?" "I d-don't know! She just ran d-down the r-road!" Kisara glanced at all of them. Then she pushed her mother aside and burst out the door. "Kisara! Get back here!" Kisarami ordered. Kisara did not stop. She ran right to the stable and got Isis, her pinto. "Shh, girl, we're on a rescue mission!" She rode out in the direction Delphine went. Minutes became hours, and she was on the verge of giving up. Then something caught her eye. A hand was coming out from the pile of snow in front of snow. Kisara rode over to the spot. She grabbed the hand. It was icy to the touch. She pulled with all the strength in her small body. She pulled up Delphine's frozen form. "Delphine?" Kisara asked weakly. She put her ear to Delphine's mouth. She was still alive. Kisara took of her cloak and put it around Delphine's shoulders. "Isis. Head, please. Atta girl..." Isis lowered her head so Kisara could lift Delphine on her. After securing Delphine to the horse, Kisara got on and rode until Isis got tired and fell. Isis had been their map, as she knew the way home. Now they were completely lost. "Please...God, please make her OK. Make her be alive. Make us get home." Kisara silently prayed.

About an hour later, a pickup truck with a woman and two twins, a girl and a boy, pulled up next to them. The woman immediatley rushed over to the spot. "What happened, little lady?" She had a southern accent. The two kids kicked open the car and half ran, half fell to the spot. "What's going on?" The boy asked. They looked about 14. They were in sweat clothes. The boy had a long red ponytail. The girl had the same shade of red braids. "What's wrong with that lady?" She asked. "Please. Help us. My name is Kisara Kisarami. This is Delphine Eraclea. She needs help. My horse broke her leg in a fall and I don't know my way and Delphine's sick..." "Hold on." The woman lifted Delphine into the back seat and wrapped her up in a bunch of blankets. "Jake, do you think you could help Cassidy get the horse into the car?" "Aye, aye, ma'am!" The boy and girl ran out to the back. "Kisara, you can get in the passenger's seat. My name's Alicia Miller, by the way." "Thank you, Mrs. Miller." A grim look cast upon Alicia's face. "Actually, it's Ms. Miller. I'm divorced." "Sorry." "It's OK, you didn't mean harm. You didn't even know. So, how'd ya'll get out here?" "She ran away." "Why?" "It's a long story." "Where do you live?" "On the outskirts of the city." "Then we have time." Kisara began.

"You see, Delphine had a heart attack. She lost all of her memory and she asked Al what she was like, and Al couldn't do it because..." She went on to talk about the Guild and how Delphine had been Maestro and what she had done.

They finally got back to the house, with Cicada waiting outside. Jake and Cassidy got Isis back into the stable and Alicia helped Kisara get Delphine into the house. Kisarami rushed to her daughter and threw her arms around her. "Never run away again, do you understand me?" Then she looked to Delphine, and her face softened. "On second thought, good job." Cicada came inside and lifted Delphine into his arms. He rocked her back and forth. She was icy to the touch. "Delphine, please wake up..." He shook her in an attempt to awaken her. "Let me take her temperature." She put the thermometer into Delphine mouth. When it beeped a few seconds later, she looked at it and gasped. "Good Lord!" She exclaimed. "It's 64 degrees! She's got hypothermia!" She immediately got Delphine on a hospital bed and into the emergency room. And for the first time, Cicada let a single tear slip down his cheek.


	9. The Recovery

I decided to change that Cicada didn't know about Formica...it doesn't work as well as I thought.

Chapter 9

The Recovery

They drove to the hospital again.

"God, mama, she's not going to die, is she?" Cicada noticed that Kisara's voice was much like Delphine's when she was about her age. Kisarami looked at her daughter as Delphine was rushed into the emergency room. "I don't know, sweetheart. I just don't know yet." Cicada went as far as he could go with her. "Why can't I stay with her?" "It's very cold in the hypothermia treatment center." "So you're telling me you're going to make her even colder? Won't her temperature drop?" "Cicada, even a kid like me knows that if you put her in a hot room, her temperature will rise too rapidly, causing her to develop failure of important organs like the heart and the brain. We will warm her up gradually." Sparkie said, in a kind of Know-It-All voice. "Whatever. As long as she's OK when this is over, I'm happy." "Cicada, may I speak to you for a few moments?" The girls knew what to do immediately. They scampered out of the room. Kisarami watched them run down the hall. "She might not last the night, Cicada." Cicada almost passed out at this. "What?" "Her heart's going back to a critical state. We can only do so much." He fell on his knees. "This can't happen! She never really did anything! God, I love her so much..." Kisarami put a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Cicada, I know." She left the room. He stared out the see-through wall at Delphine. She looked so peaceful lying face-up like that. She didn't look dead or in a critical state or anything. She looked...to him she looked like she was sleeping. He liked to watch her sleep when things were normal. He liked the way she sounded when she breathed. Like a young child. He used to reach out and caress her cheek. He couldn't do that now...he choked back tears and turned away. He went down the hallway to the girls' room. They were waiting inside. Sparkie stood up when Cicada entered the room. "Is she gonna be OK?" Cicada opened his mouth to speak. "I...you girls know I would never lie to you..." The girls nodded. "Well, I sure wish I could lie to you now..." Kisara burst into tears first. Then the others started to cry together. The girls ran right into Cicada's arms. "I don't want her to die!" Kisara cried. "Neither do I!" Sparkie also cried. "Even after all she did to us, I still want her to be alive!" Holly collapsed to the floor. Al ran to the door. "It's all my fault!" She ran out the door and to the bathroom to cry. "Dammit..." The remaining two girls fell asleep in his arms. He laid them on the couch. Then he picked Holly up off the floor and laid her on another couch. He sighed. "Now comes the hard part." He walked over to the ladies room and knocked on the door. "Al? Are you still here?" She sniffed. "Look, you know I can't come in there. Come out and talk to me."

He heard a stall opened. Then Alvis came out and threw her arms around Cicada. "It's...my fault! And now you hate me..." "I don't hate you...what gave you that idea?" "Because you really like her and I killed her!" Cicada sighed. "Look...I know this is hard on everyone...it's very hard on me, as well. But it's no one's fault." Al sniffed one more time. "Really?" "Really." "Cool!" She skipped away. He looked up. "She's right above me..." He went upstairs. "You still can't go in...it's 30 degrees in there!" Kisarami said. "Oh." His face fell. "I know how it is for you. I lost my husband to heart failure." Cicada walked away.

At about 2:00 in the morning, Kisarami peered into the room Cicada and the girls were sleeping in. "Cicada." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear, but careful not to wake the girls. He jumped out of bed. He was still wearing his clothes from the previous day. "Come. You may go in now. Bring a light jacket. It'll be like taking a walk in the fall." "Walking in the fall..." He remembered when he and Delphine would walk to the edge of the forest and watch the sunset together. Then she'd fall asleep, her head resting on his shoulder, and he'd pick her up and carry her the whole way home. He shook it out of his head.

They walked down the long corridors to the hypothermia treatment center. She opened the door and her ran inside. He looked at her. _This...this isn't her! Dammit, Delphine, what happened to you? Could you have ruled like this? I don't even recognize you...where's the Delphine I know...the Delphine I love..._She had at least five tubes hooked up to her. He walked out of the room. He turned to Kisarami. "I can't see her like this..." "I have good news. Her temperature is 79 degrees right now. At this rate she'll be better by Tuesday." "Tuesday." It was Sunday. "Good."

Over the next day, he was in and out of the HTC, until she was so recovered that she could sit up. "What happened to me? Cicada, what's going on?" She said fearfully. "Who am I to you?" He asked her. "But.." "Just answer. Please." "My caretaker...right?" Cicada's heart plumetted. "And how long have you known me?" "Three weeks." "Right." He sighed. _She still doesn't remember._

Kitami came in. "Hi, Miss Kitami!" "Hey. You feeling better?" "Yup! Can I get out of here, now?" "I'll ask Ms. Kisarami."

"Kitami?" "Yeah?" "Can you be my best friend?" Kitami and Cicada looked at each other. Then Kitami looked back at Delphine. "Sure..." She and Cicada remembered when they, Fallon, Delphine, and Formica made a pact. She and Formica had been 12, Fallon 15, Delphine 17, and Cicada 24. But age didn't matter. They were all there to help each other out of tough spots, especially Delphine, and they would be...friends...best friends...forever...

flashback

_"This sucks. Being the Maestro really sucks more than Mother made it out to be." Delphine sighed and finally made it back to her room. She silently went over to the camera fuse box and turned the cameras in her room off. "I barely ever get to see Dio anymore." "I get to come in, right? Or did you lock me out on purpose?" "Oh, damn. Sorry, Cicada...I'm just tired..." She unlocked the door and let him in. He wrapped his arms around her. "Are you going to be OK?" "Yeah...with you here I will be..." "Are we interrupting something?" Formica and Kitami walked in. _

_In truth, Cicada, Delphine, and Fallon were the only ones who could tell them apart. It took Fallon a little longer to realize that they were switching places a lot. But Kitami was getting older, and it would be harder for she and Formica to switch places now that she was developing. So they decided to just stuff Formica's shirt with extra cloth they all had lying around. But Kitami had a lower hairline and a chipped tooth._

"_No, you guys can come in. Is Fallon with you?" Formica sighed. "Five, four, three, two, one..." A knock on the window. Delphine went over to see Fallon, grinning his famous grin, a grin that had forever enchanted Kitami... _

"_Stupid, you're gonna kill youself!" She opened the window and let him in. "You know, guys, I was thinking. Since we're together so much, could we be considered friends?" Delphine asked hesitantly. They all stared at her. "I guess so." Fallon said. "Then let's make a pact, right now, that seals it." She put her hand out. Kitami hesitated, then put her hand on top of Delphine's. She looked to Fallon, praying that he'd put his hand on top of hers..._

_Formica put his hand in next. Kitami sighed, disapponited. Fallon put his hand on top of Formica's. Cicada looked at them like they were crazy. "Are you sure..." "If you love me you will." Cicada quickly put his hand in. "I, Delphine Eraclea, declare us best friends!" "Right." They all said. They stayed best friends...through everything...through Exile...when they all escaped death narrowly..._

end flashback

And now Delphine was asking Kitami if she would be her best friend. A tear escaped Kitami. "We'll be best friends forever." "Cool, Delphine."

They got to go home the next day. But what they didn't know was that there was someone watching them...the whole entire time...ever since Delphine got sick in the first place...


	10. The Stalker

First off, I should explain who Fallon is. In Episode 6, Arbiter Attack, starfish invaded the Silvana. Fallon was in the one Claus destroyed, and he survived, but lost a hand. He had it reattached. Then, in the scene where the two Guilders stop Lucciola from getting into the throne room, the one who says "Can you handle Cicada?" is Kitami. The other guard is Fallon.

So there you go. Enjoy Chapter 10!

Chapter 10

The Stalker

"Hey, girls, it's Friday night. Wanna watch a movie?" After the incident, Kisarami decided to work from home. "Depends." Alvis said, her eyes narrowing. "Does it have to be Wayne's World?" Kisarami and Sparkie laughed. "No." Sparkie said. "Good." Holly had come into the room. "Why don't we ask Delphine what she wants to watch?" She asked thoughtfully. "Yeah!" Kisara had become more talkative and open since the blizzard. Kisarami looked at the girls. "Sure. Why don't you go ask her now? I'll make some snacks." The girls scurryed upstairs.

Delphine was asleep. "Aww..." Sparkie said disappointedly. "Let's leave her." Kisara said. They tried to tiptoe out. "Gotcha!" Delphine jumped out of bed. They all laughed. "So, what's up?" Delphine asked them, sitting on the bed. "Mama wants to know what movie you want to watch." Kisara said. "Hmmm. I don't know too many movies. Why don't you show me what you have?" "OK." The five of them skipped down the stairs. "We don't know yet. Can you tell my mom?" Kisara said to Kitami. Kitami smiled. "Sure. I'll go tell her now."

The girls helped Delphine decide she wanted to watch A Series Of Unfortunate Events. Cicada still wasn't home from his band meeting, so the girls decided it would be girls night. Kitami even watched the movie. Suddenly, during the Uncle-Monty's-Death part, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Kitami said. She opened the door to someone she thought she'd never see again, standing in the light snow.

She always wanted to look spectacluler in case she ever opened the door to Fallon. Right now she was wearing a Simple Plan concert T-Shirt and sweat pants. She was speechless and her face was quickly reddening. "Hello." Fallon said, grinning his grin. "Oh..." That's the only word Kitami could get out. "Surprised to see me?" Kitami tried to comprehend what was happening. She's watching a kids' movie with a bunch of 11 year olds and an old friend of theirs that had lost her memory and some surgeon and she looked like a piece of crap in front of the man she'd secretly loved for years. _Yeah,_ she thought, _that seems right._ "Fallon, I...would you...hold on..." She ran back into the living room. "Uh, Ms. Kisarami, one of my friends is here, can he come in?" "Of course."

She ran back to the door. "Um, would you like to come in?" He laughed. "Sure." Kitami led him in to the living room. The girls looked at them. "Hi, Fallon!" Al and Holly said brightly. Sparkie, Delphine, and Kisara looked puzzled. "Hi, you two. So, this is where you live, now?" "Uh-huh." Alvis said. "Is this your boyfriend, Kitami?" Sparkie asked. They blushed. "Uh, no, he's just an old friend of mine. His name is Fallon. Uh, Fallon, this is Kisara and her mother, Ms. Kisarami, and Sparkie, a girl who lives with them." "It's very nice to meet you, ladies." Fallon said politely. His eyes fell on Delphine. "Oh. Fallon, may I speak to you...?" "I already knew about it." He said quietly. "How?" Kitami was puzzled. "Because there's something I have to tell you about." Kitami stared. "Tell me what's wrong." Kitami and Fallon walked into the kitchen.

"Someone's been stalking her since she got sick." Kitami was taken aback by this. "Who is it?" Fallon looked down at the floor. "That's why I had to tell you, Kitami. It's...it's Formica." Kitami shook her head. "Don't even joke about it!" Fallon took her hand. "It's the truth. I'm trying to talk him out of what he's doing before he does something dangerous, but he won't listen." Kitami's lower lip quivered. _No, _she thought, _not my brother, not Formica, he was one of her best friends...why would he do this?_ "He knows she's been hurting ever since the story on the news. He wants to make her stop hurting. The Guild has addled his brain as much as it's addled hers." Kitami's head was spinning. "I'm very sorry." Fallon tried to leave. "Where are you going?" Fallon smiled. "Back home." Kitami had to do something. She never told him how much she liked him before, she had to make him stay...

"Please don't leave!" Fallon frowned. "Why?" "I...um...I..." "You know," He said, walking over to her, "you're just as beautiful as you were all those years ago." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you!" Kitami blurted out. Fallon turned around. "What did you just say?" "I always have loved you! Why do you think I'd been spending as much time as I could with you. Because I always dreamed that one of these days you'd say you loved me first. You showed me so much...I can't even begin to tell you...ever since I walked with you that day..." Her voice trailed off. "Kitami, is all of that true?" "Yes." She said quietly. "Do you know how afraid I was when I saw your starfish be destroyed? I thought...I thought you were going to die...I couldn't bear it when you came back looking like you had been blown to smithereens and put back together by a three year old." She started to cry. "My heart ached after we lost Exile and the Guild...the Guild...was destroyed, and we were sepereated. I thought you died. Please, Fallon, stay, I don't want to lose you again..." She burst into sobs. He touched her cheek. "Kitami, I'm sorry..." "It's not your fault..." Their faces moved closer together...she could feel how warm his breath was...

The girls walked in. "I knew it!" Sparkie said. Kitami broke the deepened lock. "Uh, Sparkie, no, this isn't what you think it is..." Fallon laughed. Kitami started laughing nervously, as well. "You know, Fallon, Ms. Kisarami said you could stay here, too." Holly said. "Really?" Kitami turned to him. He embraced her as if he would never let go. "I'm staying." Fallon whispered in Kitami's ear. Kitami smiled. "I'm glad."

All right, three more chapters! Stay tuned!


	11. The Gunshot

This is gonna make you CRY so hard...it did when I wrote it, at least, it'll make you feel sad.

Chapter 11

The Gunshot

Kitami, Fallon, and Cicada talked over breakfast the next day, while Delphine and the girls played upstairs.

"So, this stalker guy, who is he?" Cicada asked, taking a sip of orange juice. Fallon looked at him uneasily. "Well, that's what we didn't want to tell you." Kitami looked from Fallon to Cicada. "It's my brother." She said quietly. "Formica? Why? He was one of her best friends!" "Fallon said the Guild messed up his brain." Cicada got up and left the table. "I have to go to work." And without another word, he left. Kitami shook her head.

"Kisarami, can I stay home today?" Delphine asked. "Sure. You know what to do. Now, if you feel faint, what do you do?" "I put down whatever I'm doing and lie down on the couch." Kisarami smiled. "Very good, Delphine." Fallon opened his mouth to say something, but Kitami kicked him and shook her head. Fallon sighed.

Delphine helped everyone get ready to go to the field for a picnic. She knew she had never like the outdoors, so she decided to stay. She happily waved goodbye to everyone.

She did very little all day. She watched movies, slept, and ate. She got up to go to the kitchen to get a snack when she heard a crash. "Now, what could that be?" She went to the dining room and saw the broken window. A boy that looked exactly like Kitami was there. "Why didn't you just come to the door?" Then she saw the gun in his hand. "No! You're a robber! Stay away from Ms. Kisarami's house!"

The boy, Formica, looked up at her and smiled. "I'm not a robber." He shot the phone out of her hand and she screamed. "I'm your best friend, Delphine, but you don't remember me..." Delphine scrambled to pick up the phone, and he shot into the air, causing her to scream again. "Don't call anyone. Just stay right there." Delphine, shaking with fear, stood up. "Delphine...you've been hurting for a long time...I don't like that at all...you're not supposed to hurt..." Formica laughed. "I'm going to stop your pain..." He pointed the gun at her. "No! Please don't shoot me!" "It'll stop you from hurting anymore." "I don't want to die." She ran behind the counter. He shot a plate. "Stop playing, Delphine, you need to die to stop hurting..." "Help! Please, someone help me!" She ran up the stairs and hid in the closet. When she heard him pass her, she jumped out of the closet and ran for her life. "Where are you, Delphine? I'm just trying to help." She hid under the stairs. She heard him run down the stairs and he found her. "Don't move..." Delphine ran and he shot a stair. She ran toward the door. "Stop." One more shot and the smell of her blood filled Delphine nose as unbearable pain hit her back. Just as the bullet hit her, every waking moment of her life, her mother's abuse, being Maestro of the Guild, Exile, Cicada...she remembered Cicada! She remembered seeing him "die" and clapping about it, but she also remembered him forgiving her and still loving her..."I...remember..." And she fell. Formica dropped the gun and fell to his knees. "I'm sorry...Delphine..."

Hearing the gunshot, the girls ran to get Kisarami. "Well, it was a loud BOOM! that reminded me of the old days in Prester..." Al said. "I almost got shot one time." Holly said. Sparkie looked at her funny. "Nuh-uh." She said. "You don't know. You didn't ever live in Prester." Sparkie stuck her tongue out.

Meanwhile, Fallon and Kitami were running to them. "I knew we had to tell them!" Kitami looked at him. "How do you know that came from the house?" "Because of the circumstances!" They continued to run. They finally made it to the others. "I called Cicada! We know it came from the house!" Fallon yelled, out of breath. "How?" Kisarami said sharply. "We know because...we knew someone was stalking her!" Kisarami looked at the two of them increduosly. " "Why didn't you tell me?" Kitami started to cry. "We didn't want to worry anyone..." They all ran back to the house.

Formica saw them running and ran into the closet. They reached the house just when Cicada did. "What's going on?" He said, getting out of his car. "We heard loud noises and Kitami and Fallon think it came from here!" Kisara said frightenedly. They ran to the door. They saw Delphine lying there, bleeding and dying. "You can fix her, though, right? Like last time..." Kisara whispered to her mother. Kisarami looked at her daughter, tears welling in her eyes. "Sweetie, I don't think we can this time. I'll try, though..." They all looked to Cicada. He took her up into his arms and cradled her. For the first time, he couldn't control himself. He sobbed into her and the girls couldn't believe it. They now knew how bad it was. They also started crying. Fallon, meanwhile, looked to the closet. "I know you're here. Stop hiding." Formica hesitated, then opened the closet door. But no one noticed, they were too preoccupied with getting the car ready for Delphine to go to the hospital yet again. Except...

"Formica!" Kitami yelled at him. "How could you? She was your best friend..." "I don't understand it, either." Fallon said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough when she might die."

Formica started to sob, as well. Kisarami came over. "Is this the one who shot her?" She said sternly. "Please, don't call the police on him...he's my only brother..." Kitami's voice trailed off. "Brother?" She looked at the boy. "Twin perhaps?" She asked jerkily. "Yes." Kitami whispered. Kisarami went over to Formica. "It's OK. You just need a little help. I will not call the police." Formica looked up at her. "Thank you, ma'am. You're right...I need help...I knew I did...I should have listened to Fallon..."

"Everyone into the car." Kisarami said somberly. "We're going back to the hospital."


	12. The Kiss Of Life

Almost done...this is the first time I've completely finished a multi-chapter! YAYE!

Chapter 12

The Kiss of Life

The drive was in silence except for Formica's sniffs. The girls were silently crying and Fallon was holding a crying Kitami.

When they reached the hospital, Lily was already at the door. "We'll have in the ER immediately!"

There they were again. Sitting in the waiting room. Cicada was pacing back and forth. Kisara was with her mother in the emergency room. In the past weeks Delphine had stayed with her family, none of the girls grew closer to her than Kisara. Delphine became like Kisara's older sister. Just like Kyoko...

flashback

_"Mommy! Is Kyoko home yet?" A three year old girl ran into her mother's arms and was lifted up to the window. "Here she comes now, Kisara!" Kisara ran out to meet the sixteen year old girl walking up the driveway. "Hey, little lady!" Kyoko picked Kisara up and carried her into the house. "I waited for you! I made you a snack!" She took Kyoko by her hand and led her to a pile of Kix and two Ritz Crackers with a glass of Kool-Aid. "Did you make this by yourself?" Kyoko asked, smiling at Kisara. "Mommy helped a little bit, but I did the rest by myself!" Kisara gave Kyoko a hug. "I made it all for you, Kyoko." Kyoko took some Kix and a Cracker and ate them. "Compliments to the chef!" Kisara looked up at her older sister. Kyoko winked. "Do you want to watch a movie with me, Kyoko?" "Not tonight, Kisara." She ruffled Kisara's hair. "I have a date." Kisara frowned. "Tomorrow?" "Kisara, tomorrow I promise I will do whatever you want me to do." _

_Later that evening, Kisara watched as Kyoko got into a car with a boy, laughing. _

_Kisara never saw Kyoko again._

_"Mommy, when is Kyoko coming home?" A lump rose in Kisarami's throat. "Sweetie...Kyoko's not coming back...she's...gone..." Kisara shook it off. "Where'd she go? I can find her!" Kisara tried to run out the door. "Kisara...honey...Kyoko was in a car crash and died. I'm going to tell you something right now. If you EVER go on a date with a boy and he's underage and he's drinking a lot, DO NOT go into the car. Call me from the resturaunt. Then call the police. The driver of the car that was in the crash that killed Kyoko...was drunk." "BUT SHE PROMISED ME SHE'D WATCH A MOVIE WITH ME!" Kisara screamed. "SHE PROMISED ME!" She ran upstairs, angry at Kyoko for breaking her promise. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" Kisarami sighed. "I know, baby, I know."_

end flashback

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT THIS TIME!" Kisara screamed. "LIVE, DAMN YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE KYOKO DID!" Kisarami looked at her daughter. "Kisara, please leave and calm down..." "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LEAVING ME LIKE THAT!" Kisarami grabbed her arm. "Kisara." She said quietly. Kisara didn't listen. She ran out of the room and to the bathroom. Cicada stood up. "No. I'll do it. I know her better." Kitami walked up to the bathroom. She opened it and looked under all of the stalls until she saw a pair of black boots. She heard sniffing noises. She opened the stall. "Hey." "Why does everyone I consider a sister have to die? Next you'll get hit by a car, Kitami. Kyoko left me, now Delphine's gonna leave me...it's not fair." Kitami sighed.

"Kisara, you know...I'm different, right? So are Delphine and Cicada." "Uh-huh. You came from another planet." Kitami nodded. "I knew Delphine really well. She was my best friend. When I was really little, older than you were when you lost Kyoko, but little, about 9, I guess, Delphine had to go take part in a big ceremony. And she could have died. She was the last one left, and she took the sword...but...then she collapsed from a wound in her side. I thought she was gonna die." Kisara's eyes got wide. "What happened then?" "Well, Cicada had to do the noble thing and go try to help her, but I reacted the same way you did. Look what they did to me." Kitami lifted her shirt and uncovered her back. Kisara gasped.

About 13 deep scars covered her back. "They whipped me until I almost bled to death. And as soon as Delphine recovered, she made sure the men that did it were punished. We're like sisters. And we'll do anything to help each other. But sometimes it's hard. Don't you worry, though. Delphine's a strong woman. She'll pull through." Kisara sniffed. "Thanks, Kitami."

They left the bathroom and went back to the waiting room to find no one there.

They went to find them and discovered they were all huddled around Delphine. A straight line ran through the life support system. "NO!" Kisara and Kitami both shrieked and burst into the room. Kisarami met them at the door, coat covered in blood. A tear ran down her face. "I did the best I could, girls. But it wasn't good enough...she's so much like Kyoko...oh, God...NO! PLEASE, GOD, DON'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" Kisarami was screaming. All of the girls started crying. Fallon rushed over to comfort Kitami. Formica took Delphine's hand and started to sob. Cicada just stood. All he wanted to do now was die. Be with her. That's all he wanted. He wanted to kiss her one last time.

He sat on a chair and bent to kiss her. Her lips were cold and dead. It wasn't the same...but he continued...and felt her kiss back. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

WOO HOO! SHE'S ALIVE!

The finale to If You Can Hear and Remember me will be coming shortly!


	13. The Proposal And Epilogue

First, let me just thank the reviewers that stuck with me till the end. An Anonomys reviewer, Madame de Blurb, Trinity Morgan, and Milk-chan. Thanks, you guys! huggles Secondly, as you all know, this is the first time I've managed to finish a multichapter fic. YEAH! I am so excited over this. Believe me, I am. So, here's the finale to If You Can Hear and Remember Me. And it's short. Short, sweet, and to the point.

Chapter 13

The Proposal

Cicada quickly broke and looked down at her. Delphine sat up and smiled sweetly at him, just like she did when this whole thing began. "The nightmare is over, my love. I missed you so much." Cicada couldn't speak, he was choked up so bad. Kitami and Kisara ran over to her and took both her hands. "Oh, Delphine, all you all right? Do you know what happened to you? Do you remember who I am?" Kitami asked. "Of course. You're my best friend and you have been since we were little." Kisara smiled. "What about me?" Delphine touched her cheek. "You're my little sister." Kisara started to cry a little bit. Cicada smiled and nodded at the two girls to move away. "Delphine...I have something really important to ask you." Delphine turned. "Yes, my love?" He took her hand. "I love you. I've been to hell and heaven with you and back again. We went through Agoon, Exile, and this. All together. I want to be together like this always." And he took out a small box...meant for a ring...

"Marry me, Delphine." She gasped.

"Oh, God...oh, God..." She started to cry tears of joy and laughter.

"Of course. I love you so much...let's stay together forever..." And he kissed her. A kiss that put the pain and emotion of those months of her amnesia into an outlet...and the girls, Kitami, Kisarami, and Fallon and Formica, all laughing and cheering...

_5 years later_

"It's time to eat, everyone!" Delphine, a bump on her belly, called to the "family", consisting of still-single Formica, newly married Kitami and Fallon and their son Vincent, Kisarami, Sparkie, Kisara and her fiancee James, Holly and Alvis (all the girls had come home from college for summer), Cicada, and Cicada and Delphine's daughter Hannah, who was 4 years old.

"Coming, mommy!" Hannah ran into her mother's arms and touched her belly. "Mommy, when is Allia gonna be born?" Delphine smiled. "3 months, now, Hannah..." Cicada came in with Vincent, 2 years old, holding on to his leg. "Yeah...Allia's almost here." He smiled at Delphine. And everyone sat down to dinner and talked...of old friends...memories...fun times...and the two months that started the family...


End file.
